Expuestos
by CriXar
Summary: Malas excusas, tardías injustificadas... Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que las dos personas más cercanas a ellos sumaran dos y dos.


-¡Misión cumplida!- exclamó el dúo de héroes chocando sus puños. Otro día, otro akuma derrotado. Una oportunidad más para París de mantenerse lejos de las garras de Hawk Moth... y una tardía más en el registro de arinete Dupain-Cheng y Adrien Agreste.

-Viejo, ¿dónde rayos te metes todo el tiempo?- preguntó Nino al ver a su agitado amigo llegar, demasiado tarde, a la clase de deportes.

-Sé que habías sido educado en casa antes de venir aquí, así que permíteme explicarte.- añadió Max.- El punto de asistir a una institución es permanecer DENTRO de la institución.

-Sí, eso significa que no sales hasta que es hora.- enfatizó Kim, siendo de ayuda nula al comentario con su redundancia.

-Lo sé, lo sé...- respondió Adrien intentando recobrar el aliento.- Es que yo... Soy algo disperso. Dejé algo en casa.

-¿Y por qué no simplemente le pediste a ese intimidante guardaespaldas tuyo que lo trajera? Lo habría hecho en un segundo.- dijo Nino.

-Tomaré eso en cuenta para la próxima.- respondió el modelo dejándose caer en una de las bancas, antes de ser levantado bruscamente por el deportista de la clase y echado sobre sus hombros.

-Ni lo pienses, viejo. Sigue la clase de química.- informó.

-Propongo atarlo a la silla para que permanezca dentro del salón de clases.- dijo Max.

-No es una mala idea...- apoyó Nino. Adrien solo dejó caer su cabeza. Estaba demasiado agotado con la pelea y la carrera de regreso a su escuela como para discutir con las locuras de sus compañeros.

Marinette ni siquiera había hecho el esfuerzo de acercarse a la clase de deportes. Su lista de excusas ya estaba completamente tachada y no tenía energía como para ponerse a pensar en una nueva, así que simplemente se limitó a adelantarse al salón de química y echar una rápida siesta en lo que llegaban los demás. La profesora tampoco se opuso a esto. Con que al menos una vez a la semana llegara a tiempo a su clase le bastaba.

-¡Chicas, deben ver esto!- exclamó Alya con emoción al encontrarse con sus demás compañera en los vestidores mientras levantaba su teléfono con emoción.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Myléne.

-Esto, mi amiga, es el más reciente y exclusivo material del Ladyblog.- respondió la joven con orgullo mostrando en la pantalla de su aparato las fotografías del más reciente combate de los héroes.

-¡Wow! Eso si es acción en fotos. ¿Cómo las conseguiste?- dijo Alix.

-Juleka me cubrió unos minutos durante la clase para salir a verlos.- relató Alya señalando a la gótica chica a sus espaldas mientras esta saludaba.- Fueron tomadas en vivo por su servidora.

-Vaya que te quedaron geniales, Alya.- agregó Rose con su típica y adorable voz.- Estoy segura de que a Marinette le encantarán.

-Espera, ¿no está aquí?- preguntó extrañada buscándola con la vista.- Creí que ya habría llegado para cuando yo estuviera de vuelta.

-No. Esa chica siempre encuentra la manera de escabullirse.- aseguró Juleka. Alya mostró una expresión de seriedad antes de tomar su mochila. Sacando una libreta de esta, apuntó algo a toda prisa.

-¿Qué rayos haces?- preguntó la patinadora.

-Oh, nada. Solo anoto un punto más en mi inmensa lista de coincidencias.- respondió la reportera amateur sin levantar la vista del papel.

-¿Lista de coincidencias?

-Es algo que comencé hace ya un tiempo luego de notar algo.- relató.- Díganme, ¿alguna ha visto a Marinette cuando Ladybug se encuentra en labor de super héroe?- preguntó a las chicas. Estas se vieron entre sí buscando a quien diera una respuesta afirmativa, pero la verdad era que ninguna lo había hecho.- Exacto.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?- preguntó Alix de brazos cruzados. Alya entonces buscó en su teléfono una de las fotografías que tenía con su amiga y la enseñó al resto.

-Ojos azules y un par de coletas.- dijo antes de cambiar la imagen por una de la milagrosa chica.- Sin mencionar una contextura increíblemente similar y el hecho de que absolutamente nadie las ha viso al mismo tiempo.

-¿Estás diciendo que Marnette...?- dijo Rose.

-¿... es Ladybug?- completó Juleka.

-Aún no tengo las pruebas suficientes para confrontarla al respecto, pero deben admitir que hay una posibilidad muy grande.

-Oh, cielos...- dijo Myléne sorprendida.

-Pero es tu mejor amiga. ¿Por que no simplemente le preguntas y ya? No veo el gran problema.- propuso Alix.

-Oh, por favor. No esperarás que ella simplemente me diga "Sí, Alya. Yo soy Ladybug", ¿o sí? Es decir, ¿hola? ¿Nunca han escuchado de las identidades secretas?- respondió.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Rose.

-La atraparemos con las manos en la masa.- afirmó la chica morena.- Colocaremos a nuestra heroína en una situación en la que no pueda negar su secreto.

-¡Súper! Y... ¿cómo hacemos eso?- preguntó Juleka.

-Oh, tu solo espera, amiga mía.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa la reportera.- Tú solo espera y verás. Encontraremos una manera.

-Te lo digo, Alya.- exclamó Nino hablando un rato más tarde con la chica.- No lo entiendo. Adrien siempre está agotado o alterado, ¡y ni siquiera es por las clases! Siempre tiene una excusa, pero, ¡por favor! ¿Una sesión de fotos para una campaña para promocionar una línea de abrigos que saldrá en una semana? No seré el más listo del mundo, ¡pero hasta yo sé que estamos en verano! Además, debiste verlo como llegó a la clase de deportes, o bueno, a lo que quedaba de esta...

-Al menos Adrien llegó a la clase. ¡Yo no ví a Marinette hasta que llegamos a la clase de química! Y estaba demasiado dormida como para pedirle una excusa.- exclamó Alya.- Solo espero que toda esta locura valga la pena el descubrimiento.

-¿Qué descubrimiento?- preguntó el chico confundido.

-Es verdad, no te había hablado de... Espera un momento.- dijo la muchacha con una expresión de sorpresa deteniendo el paso de los dos.- ¿Tienes una foto con Adrien?

-Por su puesto.

-Déjame verla.- pidió. Una vez que la tuvo en sus manos, sacó su propio teléfono. Buscó a toda prisa una de sus fotografías de Cat Noir y la colocó al lado.

-¿Quieres explicarme qué sucede?- pidió su amigo.

-Te diré que sucede.- respondió ella con una sonrisa algo aterradora.- Creo que a un par de personas ya no les servirán las máscaras...

 ** _Fic a petición de Mica Poladián._**


End file.
